


i named both of her eyes 'forever' and 'please don't go'

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: 4. Define two (2):Love | The way the sun hits her hair at six in the morningBeauty | The moment of silence after your heart shatters
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773751
Kudos: 8





	1. i. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love | The way the sun hits her hair at six in the morning

He wakes as the sun rises and belatedly he realises that he forgot to close the curtains before he went out the night before, and by the time he got back he was too preoccupied to notice anything but her. But none of that changes the fact that the sun is rising and peeking through the blinds at the exact angle that he swears has been perfectly designed to shine the light directly into his eyes. He groans and shifts and turns to bury his face into the pillow when his arm brushes her elbow (still so sharp, still so skinny) and the freezing temperature of her skin makes him jolt. He looks down at her and his face softens at the sight of her honey-brown hair strewn across the pillows, the sunlight bringing out the golds and ambers and bronzes strewn throughout her hair. He can't bring himself to be annoyed at how cold she is or the way she seems to be perfectly strewn to take up as much of the bed as possible or the way her knee is digging into him at the most uncomfortable angle possible. He finds himself wanting to run his fingers through her hair and plant kisses on the freckles dotting her shoulders and only manages to restrain himself by his need to keep her asleep and comfortable. So instead he carefully untangles his legs from hers' and pulls himself from the blankets and decisively pulls the curtains shut. When he turns back round, squinting in the low light, he has to let out a huff of amusement at the way she's shifted in his few second absence to cover the entire bed. He watches her sleep for one, two, three more moments and then, after placing a soft kiss in her hair (that overwhelms his nose with the smell of mint), he heads to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. The sight of her in his bed is something he could get used to, and so he can't begrudge her for the loss of sleep.


	2. ii. beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty | The moment of silence after your heart shatters

He thinks maybe he should be surprised. Really, he isn't anything but numb. She's gone again, slipped away in the early morning like she always does. Gone while he's making coffee or in the shower or still asleep. Not a note or a kiss or still-warm sheets to prove that she was ever there. The only thing left is that lingering scent of mint, and hair left on his pillow. It's the same as it always is, except that this time he know that she won't come back. There's nothing here that could tell him that, but he knows, deep in his heart, that that was it. No more late-night phone calls or knocks on his door. No more jokes shared at parties when they're both at least four drinks in, when she angles herself just so and he laughs at stories that aren't funny, that were never funny. It's a tired dance but one that he knows well. And now it seems as though she's taken a bow. Perhaps later they'll share a look, a soft glance thrown across a room, a thrice-folded note pressed into his hands by unassuming waitstaff. But this is it for them, and he cannot bring himself to do anything, To cry or plead or shout or call. His apartment seems so much quieter now and he finds he cannot think of what do do with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
